


My Eternity, Not Without You

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Klaus retrouve son corps après avoir passé plus de cinq mois dans celui de Tyler. Il s'apprête à quitter Mystic Falls avec Rebekah. Caroline reprend son histoire avec Tyler, qui a passé tout ce temps coincé dans son inconscient. Mais, Caroline veut des réponses et va voir Klaus, qui lui, a une information qui met en péril le couple de Caroline & Tyler ! Que va-t-il se passer ?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	My Eternity, Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite en 2012 !  
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Bonnie termina l'incantation, le corps de Tyler s'écroula sur le sol froid et rugueux de la crypte. Caroline se précipita vers lui et attendit qu'il se réveille. Bonnie prit une poche de sang frais, se dirigea vers le cercueil contenant le corps de Klaus, et, après l'avoir ouvert, lui tendit le plastique remplit du liquide rouge. Après avoir repris des forces, Klaus quitta le cercueil et une fois sur ses jambes, regarda Bonnie, qui ne cilla pas, et il lui dit :

 « Beau travail Bonnie, mon corps est comme neuf ! »  
 « On avait un accord, Klaus, et j'ose espérer que tu respecteras ta part du contrat. » dit Bonnie.  
 « Bien entendu. Donne-moi quelques jours et j'aurais quitté cette pathétique ville. » dit-il.

Il porta son regard sur Caroline, qui le fixait à son tour, mais elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Tyler revenir à lui. Ne pouvant supporter ces retrouvailles qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, Klaus s'éclipsa de la crypte.

Quand Tyler ouvrit les yeux, il vit le doux visage de Caroline en premier, puis, Bonnie et, se relevant d'un bond, fit face à la sorcière.

 « Comment t'as osé me faire ça ? » s'écria-t-il.  
 « Quoi ? Te sauver la vie ainsi que celle de tout le monde y compris celle de ma mère ? » cracha-t-elle.  
 « T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! » se crispa-t-il.  
 « Alors tu serais mort, tout comme Caroline, Stefan et Damon. » répliqua-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas s'étendre sur ce qu'elle avait fait, Bonnie quitta la crypte et rentra chez elle. Tyler était sur le point de rattraper Bonnie pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais Caroline l'en empêcha en l'embrassant. Le jeune garçon se détendit et se laissa aller à ce baiser. Rapidement, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent par terre, et le couple fit l'amour sur le sol froid.

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds chez lui, Klaus trouva Rebekah à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Quand elle le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant :

 « Elle a réussit ! Je n’arrive pas à le croire ! »  
 « Il faut qu'on parte. » dit Klaus. « Où sont Elijah et Kol ? »

Rebekah s'écarta, et après avoir séchée ses larmes, elle répondit :

 « A Chicago. Je les ai appelé et je leur ai dit qu'on les retrouverait là-bas une fois que tu serais de nouveau toi-même. »  
 « On partira à la fin de la semaine, d'accord ? »  
 « D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Klaus se servit un verre de scotch, et le vida cul-sec, puis, s'en resservit un autre. Montant dans sa chambre, il repensa à ces derniers mois passés dans le corps de Tyler. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise que dans le corps du garçon. Démasqué au bout de deux mois, durant lesquels il s'était amusé à jouer des tours aux Salvatore, il avait eu droit à l'assistance de Bonnie, qui avait vite mis les choses au clair en expliquant son geste. Elle avait jurée de tuer le premier qui l'interrompait dans son projet de régénérer le corps de Klaus. Après un anévrisme bien douloureux, Damon, Stefan et compagnie avaient finit par capituler.

Flash-back :

Klaus / Tyler évita un coup de poing de Damon, lui tordit le bras et l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Ils étaient près de la crypte des Lockwood, tandis que, encore jeune, Elena restait en retrait avec Caroline. Elena était peut-être devenue un vampire mais elle n'était pas suicidaire au point de se battre contre Klaus.

 « Même dans le corps de ce traître j'arrive à vous botter les fesses. » s'amusa Klaus / Tyler.  
 « Comment t'as atterrit là-dedans? » demanda Stefan, en se relevant avec peine.  
 « Demande à Bonnie, elle et moi on a passé un pacte. » leur sourit l’hybride.  
 « Tu mens ! » intervint Caroline.

Même à travers Tyler, Klaus arbora son sourire diabolique à l'attention de celle qui faisait battre son cœur mort.

 « Je ne mens jamais Trésor. » lui susurra-t-il.  
 « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » gronda-t-elle.

Klaus / Tyler garda son sourire, et avec lassitude bloqua le poing de Damon et le lui brisa, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, le faisant atterrir près de son frère.

 « Je pourrais vous tuer en deux secondes mais j'ai fait une promesse à la sorcière alors ne m'obligez pas à la rompre. » soupira-t-il.

Alors que Damon s'apprêtait à riposter une fois de plus, lui et Stefan furent pris d'un mal de tête et ils tombèrent à genoux en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Bonnie surgit des bois, un sac de sport et une petite glacière dans chaque main. Elle se posta à côté de Klaus, et regarda Damon et Stefan, avant de faire cesser l'anévrisme.

 « Bonnie, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Elena en désignant Klaus. « Tu lui as sauvé la vie ? »  
 « Si je ne l'avais pas fais, vous seriez tous morts puisque c'est lui qui a crée votre lignée, alors au lieu d'essayer de le tuer une nouvelle fois, mêlez-vous de vos affaire. » répondit Bonnie.  
 « Et Tyler ? » voulut savoir Caroline.  
 « Tyler est vivant. » dit Bonnie.  
 « D'ailleurs, il n'est pas très content que je sois dans son corps, mais il est coincé comme le petit toutou qu'il est. » s'amusa Klaus / Tyler.  
 « Toi on t'a pas sonné ! » gronda une nouvelle fois Caroline.

Fin du flash-back !

Par contre, Caroline fut la seule à agir en secret. Elle avait retrouvé Klaus / Tyler dans la crypte, l'avait giflée pour s'être jouée d'elle, lui avait de nouveau dit ses quatre vérités et lui avait interdit de l'approcher. A ce souvenir, Klaus sourit. En s'étant fait passer pour Tyler, il avait joué avec Caroline, et il avait surtout adoré l'embrasser, ce qui avait répugné la concernée lorsqu'elle eut apprit la vérité. Mais Klaus n'était pas dupe. Sous la grimace, il avait vu une lueur à la fois d'incompréhension et de... curiosité. Il pouvait encore avoir Caroline car, en étant dans le corps de Tyler, il avait eu accès à tous ses souvenirs, et une chose en particulier qu'il avait vue dans sa tête avait failli le mettre en colère. Il devait le dire à Caroline, et il le ferait, si elle venait le voir avant son départ pour Chicago, autrement, elle continuera à vivre dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que Tyler le lui avoue.

Deux jours plus tard !

Le Conseil, ayant été hypnotisé pour oublier tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Caroline et Tyler, ne fut plus un problème pour la sécurité des vampires, ni de l'hybride. Carol Lockwood fut heureuse d'apprendre que son fils avait été libéré de l'emprise de Klaus, et elle fut surtout heureuse de le voir en un seul morceau.

Caroline, qui devait rejoindre ses amis chez les Salvatore, fit un détour par la maison de Klaus. Il fallait qu'elle sache certaine chose, alors, elle sonna à sa porte et attendit. Elle fut accueillit par Klaus, qui sourit en la voyant.

 « Tiens, Caroline, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Trésor ? » demanda-t-il.  
 « Il faut qu'on parle. » dit-elle.

Souriant encore plus, Klaus s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, mais, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte, il lui agrippa le bras et en une seconde, ils furent dans la chambre de l'hybride.

 « Bien, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » lui demanda-t-il en la lâchant.  
 « Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.  
 « Fais quoi ? Accepter la proposition de Bonnie ? Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes... Je ne voulais pas mourir ! » répliqua-t-il.  
 « Je te parle de ce que tu m'as fais subir. Tu as joué avec moi pendant tout ce temps, t'en as profité. » s'emporta-t-elle.  
 « Juste retour des choses ma belle, si je me souviens bien Kol s'est fait poignardé parce que tu m'as fais du charme ce soir-là, et un de mes frères est mort à cause de toi et de ta petite bande misérable. » tempêta-t-il.  
 « C'est trop facile ! » grogna-t-elle. « Ta sœur a tuée Elena, et à cause d'elle ma meilleure amie est devenue un vampire. »  
 « Oui et je lui en ai voulu pour ça mais elle l'a fait parce qu'elle a cru que j'étais mort. Tu ne peux pas comprendre Caroline, tu es fille unique, pas comme moi. »

Caroline ne su quoi dire. Pour la première fois, elle voyait son humanité ressortir. Enfin, était-ce la première fois ?

 « Si t'es venu ici pour me faire la morale une fois de plus, tu connais la sortie. » lui dit-il en se retournant. « Oh, une dernière chose... »

Il lui fit de nouveau face :

 « Demande à ton petit copain ce qu'il faisait vraiment pendant qu'il était loin de toi à essayer de briser le lien entre lui et moi. »  
 « De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle.  
 « Va lui demander, et après on verra qui de lui ou moi est le menteur. » dit Klaus.  
 « Dis-moi ! » insista-t-elle.  
 « Tu vas me traiter de menteur et je vais encore passer pour le méchant de l'histoire. » s'indigna-t-il.  
 « Dis-moi ce que tu sais ! » répéta-t-elle.  
 « Il a eu, un moment de faiblesse, et il a couché avec une fille, une louve pour être plus précis, et très mignonne d'après ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête. » expliqua Klaus.  
 « Je te crois pas ! » murmura Caroline.  
 « Qu'est-ce que je disais… » soupira Klaus.  
 « Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? » dit Caroline.

Quand Klaus la regarda, il regretta aussitôt de ne pas le lui avoir avoué pendant qu'il était dans le corps de Tyler. Caroline se tenait le ventre, comme si elle était sur le point de vomir, et quand Klaus vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, il ne pu s'en empêcher, et la prit dans ses bras. Anéantie, Caroline se laissa bercer quelques minutes et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle resta encore dans les bras de Klaus, et ne résista pas et respira son odeur. Klaus esquissa un sourire mais ne fit rien qui pourrait la mettre en colère. Ne voulant pas non plus en profiter, il se défit de son étreinte et lui dit d'une voix douce :

 « Tu devrais t'en aller ! »

Sans se l'expliquer, Caroline ressentit un déchirement en elle à l'entente de ces paroles. Séchant ses larmes, elle ne laissa rien paraître et le regarda avant de lui demander :

 « Tu aurais pu le garder pour toi, pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? »  
 « Parce que tu méritais de le savoir, et sèche ces larmes, d'accord ? »

Il parlait avec une voix si douce que Caroline sourit.

 « T'es en train de me sourire là ? » la taquina-t-il.

Caroline se mit à rire, et, quand Klaus lui toucha la joue, elle ne se recula pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

 « Je ne suis pas aussi affreux que je le laisse paraître, Caroline mais, même si je dois reconnaître que Tyler t'aime malgré ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas effacer les sentiments que je ressens pour toi, et je les chérirais pour l'éternité. » déclara-t-il. « Allez, va retrouver tes amis, et laisse-moi à mes cartons. »  
 « Tu... tu vas vraiment t'en aller ? » sanglota-t-elle.  
 « Je n’ai pas le choix, et je sais bien que tu ne me suivras jamais. » dit-il, la gorge serrée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à lui aussi ? Il ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, plus jamais. L'amour n'est que faiblesse, il le savait, et pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer Caroline. Retirant sa main de la joue de la jeune fille, il lui tourna le dos.

 « Klaus... » dit Caroline, mais il la coupa.  
 « Va t'en ! »

Laissant échapper un sanglot malgré elle, Caroline sortit de la chambre et quand elle tomba sur Rebekah, elle s'éclipsa pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Rebekah entra dans la chambre de son frère et demanda :

 « Non mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas lui dire tout ça et la laisser s'en aller comme ça. »  
 « Rebekah, arrête s'il te plaît, elle mérite mieux que moi. » dit Klaus.  
 « Mais tu l'aimes Nik, c'est la première fois depuis Tatia que je te vois aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. » dit Rebekah.  
 « Crois-moi petite sœur, c'est pour le mieux. » dit-il.

Rebekah ne su quoi faire. Elle qui ne cessait de penser à Matt et au fait qu'il venait tout juste de lui pardonner de ce qu'elle avait fait lors de l'accident qui a coûté la vie et la transformation d'Elena, ne pouvait à présent plus supporter la tête de mule qu'était son frère.

Caroline arriva chez Damon et Stefan, et lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon et qu'elle vit Tyler, elle se raidit et se rappela les paroles de Klaus. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Tyler s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais elle recula.

 « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demanda-t-il.  
 « Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Caroline.  
 « Quoi ? De qui tu me parles ? » questionna Tyler.  
 « De la fille avec qui tu m'as trompé. » dit Caroline d’une voix sèche.

Un éclair de surprise et de culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Tyler, et ça, Caroline le vit.

 « Je t'ai attendu pendant des mois, j'ai espéré que tu brises le lien qui t'unissait à Klaus, que tu me reviennes, et j'apprends que tu m'as trompé. » dit-elle d'un ton étonnement calme.  
 « Caroline je, je ne sais pas quoi te dire je, je suis désolé ! » dit Tyler.

Un énorme clac se fit entendre. Caroline venait de le gifler en y mettant toute la force qu'elle avait dans le bras.

 « Tu es désolé ? Moi aussi je suis désolée Tyler. Désolée d'avoir eu à t'attendre alors que finalement, tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. » claqua-t-elle. « Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches, c'est fini ! »

Et en un coup de vent, elle quitta la maison des Salvatore.

Elena, qui avait assistée à l'échange avec Stefan et Damon, fut la première à réagir. Pour évacuer sa colère, elle asséna à Tyler un coup de poing qui l'envoya frappé contre un mur, qui se fissura. Damon et Stefan n'avaient rien fait pour l'en empêcher, et aucun d'eux n'allèrent l'aider à se redresser.

S'arrêtant sur le pont Wickery, Caroline tomba à genoux et pleura encore une fois. Il n'avait pas nié. Au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré un tout petit peu que les aveux de Klaus soient faux, mais non, c'était vrai. Tyler l'avait trompé et il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle l'avait apprit de la bouche de Klaus. Klaus ! Répondant à une impulsion qui venait et de son cœur et de son cerveau, Caroline se releva et couru jusqu'au Manoir. Elle sonna à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde, et c'est Klaus, encore une fois, qui vint lui ouvrir.

 « Caroline ? Je croyais que... »

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase que Caroline posa sa bouche contre la sienne, le prenant au dépourvu. Il l'interrompit pour lui poser une question, mais Caroline l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, s'en était trop pour l'hybride. L'agrippant contre lui, il fila à vitesse grand V dans sa chambre, et obligea Caroline à le regarder :

 « Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »  
 « Tu avais raison, à propos de Tyler, il n'a même pas essayé de nier. » répondit-elle.  
 « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » gronda-t-il.  
 « Je ne sais pas je, il fallait que je te vois. » dit-elle.  
 « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il encore une fois.  
 « Parce que je veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement.  
 « Qu... Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il.  
 « Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses toute seule, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. » dit-elle.

N'y tenant plus, Klaus l'embrassa avec une férocité qui fit gémir Caroline. Il força l'entrée de sa bouche et leur langue se trouvèrent. L'hybride la plaqua contre la porte de la chambre et fit basculer sa bouche sur son cou, avant de lui ôter son haut, sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance. Enfouissant la bête en lui, Klaus reprit contenance et se détacha de Caroline, la regarda droit dans les yeux, la respiration haletante. Il se détourna et alla s'appuyer contre les portants de son lit à baldaquin.

 « Je suis si repoussante que ça ? » demanda Caroline, blessée qu'il se soit arrêté.  
 « Non, c'est moi je, je ne veux pas profiter de la situation. On va coucher ensemble et ensuite quoi ? Je vais toujours quitter la ville et ne plus y mettre les pieds, et toi tu vas mener ta propre vie de ton côté. » dit-il en lui faisant face.

Elle n'avait pas remis son haut, et Klaus ferma les yeux pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Il attendait cet instant depuis des mois, mais il ne voulait pas en tirer avantage. Il n'avait pas couché avec elle lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Tyler parce qu'il a été démasqué, et même, au fond de lui, même si les quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés étaient doux et sincère, pour lui en tout cas, il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Pas dans le corps de ce traître qui venait de faire souffrir la femme qu'il aimait.

Caroline, elle, s'avança vers lui et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Klaus ouvrit les yeux et ne pu stopper Caroline quand elle lui ôta son pull. Elle s'assit sur lui, et le regarda dans les yeux :

 « Je veux partir avec toi ! »  
 « Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. » rétorqua-t-il.  
 « Si, c'est ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas rester dans la même ville que celui qui vient de me briser le cœur. Je veux partir avec toi et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Être celle que je devrais être, et ne me demande pas d'où je sors ce petit discours je n'en sais rien moi-même. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Klaus pouffa à son tour, puis, il se rappela ce que Rebekah lui avait dit une heure plus tôt : Tu l'aimes Nik, c'est la première fois depuis Tatia que je te vois aimer quelqu'un aussi fort !

 « Klaus, fais-moi l'amour, tout de suite ! » dit Caroline.

Là, s'en était trop pour Klaus. En un quart de seconde, Caroline était allongée sur le dos, sur le lit, qu'elle trouva vachement confortable, et laissa Klaus faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Elle était une marionnette entre ses mains. Elle se laissa déshabiller entièrement, puis Klaus les plaça tous les deux sous les draps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'observer la marchandise, mais s'il était aussi doué de sa bouche alors tout devait être parfait chez lui. Son dos se cambra lorsque Klaus la pénétra. Lui, lâcha un grognement, mi-humain mi-animal. Il fixa Caroline, et ne bougea pas, la laissa s'habituer à sa taille. Caroline, elle, laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et quand elle croisa le regard de Klaus, elle eut un petit rire.

 « Vous avez intérêt à bouger, Mr Mikaelson, ou bien ça ira très mal. » le menaça-t-elle en souriant.  
 « Tiens donc ! » sourit-il.  
 « Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

Reprenant son sérieux, Klaus captura les lèvres de Caroline, et il commença à bouger lentement ses hanches. Quand elle le sentit bouger en elle, Caroline ressentit un feu nouveau se propager dans toutes les fibres de son être, à tel point qu'elle mit fin au baiser et laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit sourire Klaus. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Caroline, il augmenta la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Caroline se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et planta ses ongles dans le dos de Klaus, qui grogna et quand il regarda Caroline, ses yeux étaient jaunes. Elle prit une de ses joues en coupe et l'attira à elle pour un baiser fougueux. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité. Les coups de reins de Klaus se firent plus durs, plus intenses, consumant Caroline comme jamais auparavant. 

Si elle avait su...

Rompant le baiser en même temps, ils jouirent ensemble, le regard fixé sur l'autre, le souffle court. Lentement, leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Grisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Caroline embrassa Klaus et inversa leurs places de façon à prendre les commandes du second round.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps, le silence régnait entre l'hybride et Caroline. Cette dernière avait posée sa tête sur le torse de Klaus, côté cœur, et son bras par-dessus lui. Klaus, lui, caressait le dos de Caroline, qui adorait cette sensation.

 « Tu regrettes ? » demanda soudainement Klaus.  
 « Non, et toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il lui rendit son regard, et sourit avant de répondre :

 « Pas une seconde ! »  
 « Tant mieux, parce que c'était génial ! » dit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

Elle déposa quelques baisers sur sa peau, avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses côtes, le faisant rire.

 « Si j'avais su que t'étais, et aussi doué et aussi bien foutu, je crois que j'aurais craqué avant. » avoua-t-elle en soupirant.  
 « C’est mon côté bestial. » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Rebekah, qui affichait un sourire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis Matt ? J'ai toujours raison. » dit Rebekah.

Matt entra derrière Rebekah, lui entourant la taille, et Caroline remonta le drap sur elle.

\- « Oh ça va fais pas ta timide, ce n’est pas comme s'il ne t'avait pas déjà vu nue. » la taquina Rebekah.  
\- « Au fait Caroline, il y a Elena qui te cherche, et elle aurait mit une droite à Tyler d'après ce que j'ai entendu au Grill. » lui apprit Matt.  
\- « Carrément ! » pouffa Klaus.  
\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Rebekah ? Pas que ça me gêne, mais je voudrais juste savoir. » dit Caroline.  
\- « Euh, on n'en est pas encore au même stade que Klaus et toi mais disons que je lui ai pardonné ce qu'elle a fait à Elena, et à moi par la même occasion. » dit Matt.  
\- « Un dommage collatéral ! » dit Klaus.  
\- « Bon, fichez le camp, ouste ! » les chassa la jeune fille.  
\- « Ne cassez pas le lit. » ricana Rebekah, alors que Matt la tirait à l'extérieure de la chambre.

Quand la porte se referma, Caroline soupira et sortit du lit, s'enroulant dans le drap.

\- « Faut que je rentre chez moi pour parler de nous à ma mère, et aussi pour lui dire que je pars avec toi. » dit-elle en cherchant ses vêtements.  
\- « Attends, viens par-là… » dit-il en l'attirant doucement contre lui.

Il l'embrassa, et Caroline soupira d'aise. Il embrassait tellement bien. Mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- « Je t'interdis de quitter la ville sans moi. » lui murmura-t-elle.  
\- « Promis ! » chuchota-t-il, « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir un brave petit vampire comme l'est Stefan. »  
\- « Je te le demande pas, mais j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler avec toi. » dit-elle.  
\- « Hey, tu pourras continuer à te nourrir avec des poches de sang, je ne te forcerais à rien, à moins que ce ne soit ton choix. » lui assura-t-il.

Elle se blottit contre lui, mais, son odeur l'enivra et elle dû faire un gros effort pour s'écarter afin de se rhabiller. Klaus fit pareil, mais ne revêtit qu'un jean et un débardeur. Quand Caroline fut prête à repartir chez elle, il faisait nuit. Sur le seuil de la maison, Klaus eut de la difficulté à lâcher la main de Caroline, et c'était pareil pour elle.

\- « Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux. » lui proposa Klaus.  
\- « Ne me tente pas ! » dit Caroline.  
\- « Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, enfin, si t'as mon numéro. » dit-il.  
\- « Oui, je l'ai ! » acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- « Sois prudente ! » lui dit-il.  
\- « Promis ! »

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, et avec toutes les peines du monde, ils mirent fin au baiser et Caroline s'éclipsa dans la nuit fraiche. Klaus referma la porte derrière lui, et fit face à sa sœur.

\- « Où est Matt ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Dans ma chambre ! » répondit-elle.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rebekah ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.  
\- « Je veux que Matt vienne avec nous, je lui en ai parlé mais il doit régler de la paperasse pour sa maison. » dit-elle en lui faisant une petite moue que Klaus connaissait très bien.  
\- « D'accord, je l'aiderai avec sa, paperasse comme tu dis, et oui il peut venir avec nous. »  
\- « Hiihii je t'adore ! » sautilla-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

En une seconde, elle fut hors de vue et une porte claqua à l'étage. Klaus failli éclater de rire. Sa sœur se comportait comme une adolescente, et ça le faisait bien marrer.

Quand Caroline rentra chez elle, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Tyler qui discutait avec sa mère. Quand Liz vit sa fille, elle se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « Ma chérie on s'inquiétait pour toi. » dit Liz.  
\- « Je vais bien maman. » la rassura Caroline.

Elle rassura sa mère d'un regard et d'un sourire, puis, la voix de Tyler résonna :

\- « T'étais avec Klaus ? »

Caroline se retourna et lui cracha à la figure :

\- « Oui, j'étais chez lui, et alors ? »  
\- « Comment t'as pu passer tout ce temps avec lui ? » claqua Tyler.  
\- « Hum, peut-être parce qu'il a été honnête avec moi, et que toi tu m'as trompé. » dit-elle.  
\- « Quoi ? Tyler t'a trompé ? » s'étrangla Liz.  
\- « Pendant qu'il essayait de briser le lien qui l'unissait à Klaus. Il ne te l'a pas dis ? Oh, c'est dommage, parce que je viens de rompre avec lui et que je lui ai dit de ne plus m'approcher. » rétorqua Caroline.  
\- « C'était une erreur Caroline, et je regrette tellement. » dit Tyler, sincère.  
\- « C'est bien pour toi, et tu sais quoi, moi je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir passé les trois dernières heures à faire l'amour avec Klaus. » lâcha-t-elle.

Tyler devint pale comme un linge.

\- « T'as quoi ? » gronda-t-il.  
\- « Tu m'as très bien entendu, maintenant tu t'en vas je dois parler avec ma mère. » dit-elle.

Elle soutint son regard, puis, Tyler finit par quitter la maison des Forbes, pour le plus grand bonheur de Caroline, qui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivit de sa mère.

\- « Maman je, je vais partir avec Klaus. Il va quitter la ville et je vais le suivre. » dit Caroline.  
\- « Oui, je pense que c'est pour le mieux. » acquiesça Liz.  
\- « Tu ne me fais pas la leçon ? » s'étonna Caroline.  
\- « C'est ton choix, et qui peut mieux te protéger que Klaus ? Surtout que je ne veux pas qu'un accident arrive et que tu te fasses mordre par un loup-garou sans Klaus dans les parages pour te sauver la vie. » dit Liz. « Et puis, le Conseil peut retrouver la mémoire à tout instant, et si ce jour arrive, il vaudra mieux que tu sois loin d'ici. »

Touchée par les paroles de sa mère, Caroline se blottit dans ses bras, et évita de pleurer, encore.

\- « Ecoute, je dois aller au poste, je suis de garde ce soir alors, ne reste pas toute seule, s'il te plaît. » la supplia Liz.  
\- « D'accord, je vais préparer des affaires et je vais aller chez Klaus. » lui sourit Caroline.  
\- « D'accord, mais avant que vous ne partiez je veux avoir une petite conversation avec lui. » dit sa mère.  
\- « D'accord ! » ria Caroline.

Liz embrassa sa fille sur le front, et s'en alla. Caroline monta dans sa chambre tout en appelant Klaus, qui décrocha tout de suite :

\- « Je te manque déjà ? »  
\- « Ouais, et finalement, je vais venir dormir chez toi ! »  
\- « Voyez vous ça, et pourquoi ce changement ? »  
\- « Ma mère va passer la nuit au poste et elle ne veut pas que je reste seule depuis qu'elle sait ce que m'a fait Tyler. »  
\- « Et elle a parfaitement raison ! »  
\- « Alors, j'ai le droit de venir ? »  
\- « Si tu n'es pas là dans une demi-heure je viens te chercher moi-même ! »  
\- « Je fais au plus vite ! »

Elle raccrocha et prépara un sac de rechange. Elle prit une douche rapide, et une fois prête, elle fit un détour par la cuisine et prit une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur qu'elle commença à boire, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face, et tomba sur Tyler, qui était très en colère.

\- « Quoi ? Je n’ai pas été assez clair ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ne m'approche plus. »  
\- « Tu vas partir avec lui ? Non mais t'es complètement cinglée ! » s'écria-t-il.  
\- « Et t'écoute aux portes en plus ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu es désespérant Tyler. Maintenant va t'en, il faut que j'y aille ! »

Elle quitta la cuisine et alla jusqu'à l'entrée où elle prit les clés de sa voiture.

\- « Où ça ? Le retrouver ? » demanda-t-il en la suivant.  
\- « Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, oui, je vais dormir chez lui ! » répondit-elle.

Complètement hors de lui de se faire larguer pour une petite erreur, Tyler agrippa Caroline par le bras, et, comme s'il était possédé, lui mordit le bras si fort que Caroline lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller, Tyler relâcha le bras de Caroline, la bouche en sang, et la regarda d'un air désolé :

\- « Tu m'as mordu ? Encore ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.  
\- « Je, je suis désolé je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... » balbutia-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. « Caroline... »  
\- « Va te faire voir Tyler ! » persifla-t-elle et quitta sa maison.

Tyler sortit par la porte de la cuisine, qui claqua derrière lui. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait le bras et qui se répandait dans son corps, Caroline se dirigea vers sa voiture, mais il l'avait mordu tellement fort qu'elle n'arriva pas à ouvrir la portière.

\- « Blondie ? »

Elle reconnaitrait la voix de Damon n'importe où, et son arrivée lui sauverait la vie, enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle lâcha son sac de rechange et son sac à main par terre et se retourna vers Damon, lui montrant son bras.

\- « Oh merde ! » jura-t-il.

Il la rattrapa juste à temps, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler.

\- « Damon, emmène-moi chez Klaus. » réussit-elle à articuler.  
\- « C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. » marmonna-t-il.

Il prit son sac à dos, qu'il mit sur l'épaule, lui tendit son sac à main, et la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée.

\- « Lockwood est un homme mort ! » dit Damon, avant de s'éclipser dans les bois.

Caroline esquissa un sourire parce qu'elle savait que c'est ce que Klaus allait dire quand il la verrait dans cet état.

Arrivée devant l'allée de la grande maison de Klaus, Damon remarqua un couple assis sur les rebords de la fontaine qui ornait l'entrée. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut Matt et Rebekah. En s'approchant, il cria :

\- « KLAUS ! »

Rebekah et Matt sursautèrent, et Matt se précipita sur eux quand il vit qu'il portait Caroline.

\- « Caroline, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'alarma-t-il.

Klaus arriva à l'instant où Damon dit :

\- « Tyler ! »

L'hybride prit Caroline dans ses bras, lui arrachant une plainte lorsque son bras blessé se tordit accidentellement. En vitesse, Klaus gagna son salon et déposa Caroline sur un canapé, suivit par Damon, Rebekah et Matt.

\- « Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait autant mal ? » demanda Damon.  
\- « J'en sais rien ! » gronda Klaus.

Il tendit son poignet à Caroline, qui grimaça et fut incapable de faire un geste. Klaus s'énerva et se mordit le poignet lui-même, puis, le plaqua à la bouche de Caroline, qui avala le sang.

\- « Je vais le tuer ! » jura Klaus.  
\- « Pour une fois, on est d'accord ! » dit Damon.

Il sortit son portable et appela Stefan :

\- « Rapplique chez Klaus, tout de suite. Tyler a mordu Caroline. »

Il raccrocha aussitôt, et reporta son regard sur Caroline, qui lâcha le poignet de Klaus en toussant. Quelle ne fut la surprise de Damon lorsqu'il vit Klaus embrasser Caroline sur la bouche, et encore plus quand il remarqua qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Il fut achevé en apercevant Rebekah et Matt l'un contre l'autre.

 « J'ai raté combien d'épisodes là ? » demanda-t-il.  
 « Pas maintenant Damon, hein ! » dit Klaus.

On sonna à la porte, et Rebekah alla ouvrir à Stefan et Elena, qui se dirigea vers Caroline, mais elle se figea net devant le tableau qui se dessinait devant elle : Klaus embrassait Caroline !

 « Je suis en train de rêver ! » dit Elena.  
 « Rebekah, tu restes avec elle, je vais aller tuer cet enfoiré. » gronda Klaus.  
 « Ne le tues pas ! » articula Caroline.  
 « Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.  
 « Je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce coup-là, il t'a mordu ! » lui rappela Damon.  
 « Klaus, tu fais ce que tu veux de lui, mais ne le tues pas, s'il te plaît. » dit Caroline.  
 « Repose-toi ! » fut la réponse qu'il lui donna avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, revêtit un jean, un t-shirt et sa veste en cuir, puis, quitta sa maison. Il sentit la présence de Stefan et Damon derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et leur fit face.

 « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir. » dit-il.  
 « Caroline est notre amie, et nous aussi on veut le faire payer à Tyler. » dit Damon.  
 « Tu tiens vraiment à elle ! » dit Stefan.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

 « Vous ne comprenez pas ! » dit Klaus, d'une voix basse.  
 « Si, elle fait ressortir ton humanité, et pour ça, je ne me mettrais pas entre vous, et je respecterais sa décision. » dit Stefan.  
 « Ouais, on en reparlera. » railla Klaus.  
 « Très touchant mais, si on allait trouver Lockwood ? » leur suggéra Damon.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous les trois en même temps, et filèrent jusqu'à la maison des Lockwood.

Carol Lockwood sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Descendant de sa chambre après avoir passé un peignoir de nuit, elle vit Klaus, Damon et Stefan.

 « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » leur cria-t-elle.  
 « Carol, où est Tyler ? » demanda Stefan.  
 « Je n’en sais rien, il m'a dit qu'il devait voir Caroline. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut-elle savoir en se rapprochant d'eux.  
 « Pour faire court, Caroline a apprit par Klaus que Tyler l'avait trompé, elle a rompu avec lui, elle s'est mise avec Klaus, Tyler pas content du tout, s'est énervé et a mordu Caroline tellement fort qu'elle arrivait à peine à bouger. » expliqua Damon avec son cynisme habituel.  
 « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? » demanda Carol, craignant pour la vie de son fils unique.  
 « On ne va pas le tuer Carol, on veut seulement lui parler. » la rassura Stefan.  
 « Parle pour toi ! » dit Klaus qui scannait la maison de ses sens. « Il n'est pas là ! »  
 « Appelle Bonnie pour qu'elle le localise. » dit Damon.  
 « C'est déjà fait ! » dit Stefan en leur montrant le texto qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Bonnie.  
 « Ne le tuez pas ! » leur dit Carol.  
 « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il a mordu Caroline ? Il l'a fait de son propre chef ! » s'énerva Klaus.  
 « Je n'excuse en rien son comportement, et croyez-moi que je vais le réprimander dès qu'il rentrera, mais ton hypnose marche sur lui alors ordonne-lui de ne plus jamais s'approcher de Caroline, il ne prend jamais de Veine de Vénus. » leur dit-elle.

Sans répondre, Klaus s'éclipsa, suivit de Stefan et Damon. Carol appela Liz et lui expliqua la situation.

Le trio de vampire retrouva Tyler dans la crypte des Lockwood et, Ô surprise, Bonnie était déjà là, avec Jeremy. Elle était assise sur une chaise et donnait un anévrisme à Tyler.

 « Tu me diras quand t'en auras assez ! » lui cracha-t-elle.  
 « JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! » cria Tyler en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Bonnie vit Damon, Klaus et Stefan, et elle stoppa l'anévrisme de Tyler, qui souffla de soulagement et tenta de se lever, mais il fut plaqué contre les barreaux de la cage par Damon, qui devança Klaus.

 « Tu te prends pour qui Lockwood ? Hein ? T'as mordu Caroline si fort qu'elle arrivait à peine à bouger. J'ai dû la porter moi-même chez Klaus pour qu'il la guérisse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda Damon.  
 « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! » dit Tyler.

Damon le relâcha, et Klaus prit la relève. L'hybride se contenta de se placer devant Tyler, qui eut de la peine à se remettre debout.

 « Je te comprends pas, tu la trompes pendant ce p'tit séjour que t'as passé loin de la ville pour briser le lien entre nous, et ça t'étonne qu'elle te quitte. Dis-moi une chose, si j'avais gardé cette information pour moi, est-ce que tu le lui aurais dit ? » voulut savoir Klaus.

Tyler su qu'il était préférable de ne pas mentir, sinon Klaus l'obligerait à répondre, alors il répondit :

 « Non, je n’aurais rien dit. »

En colère, Klaus ne se maitrisa pas et assénât un revers de la main droite à Tyler, qui alla se ramasser dans un mur, à l'autre bout de la crypte. Il se releva doucement, mais aussitôt, Klaus lui enserra la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

 « Ta mère et Caroline ne veulent pas que je te tue. Malgré ce que tu lui as fait, Caroline ne veut pas que je te tue. » dit Klaus. « Alors, tu vas faire ce que je te dis, et pour en être sûr, je vais même t'y forcer. »

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Tyler, il utilisa son hypnose et dit :

 « Tu ne t'approcheras plus de Caroline, tu n'essayeras pas de l'empêcher de partir avec moi, ni même de chercher à la contacter. Si jamais je te recroise, ou si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu meurs, est-ce que c'est clair ? »  
 « Je ne l'approcherais plus ! » dit Tyler sous l'hypnose.

Satisfait, Klaus le relâcha et, sans s'en empêcher, le frappa une nouvelle fois, lui ouvrant la lèvre.

Du côté de Matt et des filles, Caroline se remettait doucement. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit ses membres se relaxer. La tête posée sur les genoux d'Elena, Caroline reprenait des forces.

 « Elena, tu ne m'en veux pas pour, moi et Klaus ? » demanda Caroline.  
 « Si c'est ton choix alors je le respecte. » répondit Elena, qui regardait Matt et Rebekah, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un sofa.  
 « Merci ! » dit Caroline à son amie. « Tu peux m'aider à me lever, s'il te plaît ? »  
 « Bien sûr ! » accepta Elena.

Rebekah se leva et aida Caroline, qui réussit à mettre ses deux pieds au sol. Elle réussit, ensuite, à se mettre debout, et, pour détendre l'atmosphère, dit :

 « J'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère ! »

Les filles et Matt se mirent à rire, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur les garçons ainsi que sur Bonnie et Jeremy. Quand Caroline accrocha le regard de Klaus, elle su qu'il n'avait pas tué Tyler, et elle lui sourit. La seconde d'après, il était devant elle et la serra contre lui. Elena retrouva les bras réconfortant de Stefan.

 « Comment tu te sens, Blondie ? » la taquina Damon.  
 « Je vais mieux, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir. » répondit-elle.  
 « On reviendra te voir demain ! » dit Elena.

Après des embrassades, tous, sauf Matt, quittèrent la demeure de Klaus. Rebekah et Matt allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, et, quant à Klaus, il prit Caroline dans ses bras et alla dans sa chambre, la déposant sur le lit. Il l'aida à enlever ses vêtements, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements, et il l'a plaça sous les draps. Il alla ensuite dans son armoire et en sortit un sweat-shirt à lui, qu'il l'aida à enfiler. Il se déshabilla à son tour, et se glissa dans les draps, enveloppant Caroline de ses bras protecteurs, qui sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Tyler mit les pieds chez lui, encore tout chamboulé par les coups qu'il venait de recevoir de Damon et Klaus, et les anévrismes causés par Bonnie, il fut assaillit par sa mère.

 « Dieu merci, ils t'ont épargnés » soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

Mais, avant que Tyler ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Carol asséna une gifle monumentale à son fils.

 « J'ai passé une demi-heure à convaincre Liz de ne rien te faire, et j'ai presque due supplier Klaus de ne pas te tuer, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu restes loin de Caroline, tu assumes tes actes et tu arrêtes d'agir comme un enfant gâté. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » gronda-t-elle.  
 « Oui maman ! » acquiesça-t-il, à contrecœur.  
\- « Maintenant, tu vas te doucher et tu ne sors plus de cette maison sans ma permission ! » ordonna-t-elle.

…

Le lendemain matin, Caroline se réveilla, groggy. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toute seule dans le grand lit, et elle en profita donc pour ôter le sweat-shirt de Klaus, et regarda son bras, qui était complètement guérit. Soulagée, elle s'apprêta à sortir du lit, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Klaus, qui s'approcha du lit en la fixant tendrement. Elle rejeta les couvertures, et se mit à genoux sur le matelas, à la hauteur de Klaus, qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Caroline l'embrassa en soupirant d'aise.

\- « Elena est en bas ! » marmonna Klaus.  
\- « Elle attendra ! » dit Caroline.

Klaus la prit dans ses bras, et l'entraîna dans sa salle de bain. Se débarrassant de leurs vêtements, il les fit entrer dans la douche et l'eau chaude coula sur eux. Caroline s'en délecta, et elle se mit à rire quand elle sentit la bouche de Klaus parcourir son cou, puis, revenir à sa bouche.

Une fois qu'ils furent douchés, Caroline ouvrit son sac et s'habilla avec un jean confortable, un t-shirt, mais préféra rester pieds nus. Le téléphone de Klaus sonna :

\- « C'est Elijah ! »  
\- « Je t'attends en bas ! » dit Caroline.

Elle lui vola un baiser, et laissa Klaus discuter avec son frère.

Arrivée dans le salon, Caroline fut assaillit par l'étreinte titanesque d'Elena.

\- « Doucement, je vais bien. » la stoppa Caroline, amusée.  
\- « Désolée, mais j'étais inquiète. » dit Elena.  
\- « Je vais bien Elena. » la rassura Caroline.  
\- « Où est Klaus ? » voulut savoir Damon.  
\- « Au téléphone avec Elijah ! » répondit Caroline. « Quoi ? »

Les frères Salvatore et Elena la regardaient bizarrement.

\- « Tu veux vraiment t'en aller avec lui ? » demanda Stefan.  
\- « Oui, c'est ce que je veux. » répondit-elle. « Le premier qui essaie de m'en empêcher, je m'énerve. »  
\- « On n'a pas réussi à convaincre Matt de rester alors je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir t'en empêcher. » souffla Elena.  
\- « Elena, je ne veux plus rester dans cette ville, on a vécu trop de choses ici et j'ai vraiment besoin de changer d'air. » s'expliqua Caroline.  
\- « Et le lycée ? Tu ne peux pas attendre de terminer le lycée avant de partir ? » tenta Elena.  
\- « Et risquer de croiser Tyler tous les jours ? Non merci ! » réfuta Caroline.  
\- « Elena, elle a fait son choix alors, laisse-la tranquille ! » lui dit Stefan, gentiment.

Elena fit une moue d'enfant, triste de voir partir deux de ses amis, avec les Originels qui plus est.

\- « Elena, c'est pas comme si on ne se verra plus jamais ! » plaisanta Caroline en insistant sur le mot 'jamais'.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rires et se tombèrent dans les bras.

Le matin du départ, Caroline arriva au Manoir avec sa mère. Aidés de Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie et Jeremy, qui avaient, disons trouvés un semblant d’amitié envers Klaus et Rebekah, les deux vampires chargeaient les camions de déménagement des affaires qu'ils emportaient avec eux à Chicago, c'est-à-dire quasiment tout.

\- « Il se passe quoi là ? » demanda Liz à sa fille en désignant Damon et compagnie qui chargeaient les camions.  
\- « Ils font ça pour Matt et moi ! » répondit Caroline.

Liz esquissa un sourire, et alla à la rencontre de Klaus, pendant que Caroline chargeait ses valises dans le SUV noir de Klaus.

\- « Shérif ! » salua Klaus.  
\- « Tu prends soin d'elle, Klaus. J'accepte de la laisser partir avec toi, mais je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. » le prévint Liz.  
\- « Je la protègerais ! » assura-t-il.  
\- « J'espère ! » dit Liz.

Son biper sonna, et elle prit congé de Klaus en lui serrant la main. Elle serra ensuite sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit à quel point elle l'aimait, et s'en alla à son travail. Caroline se retrouva soudain plaquée contre le corps de Klaus, qui l'embrassa passionnément. Elle fut plus que réceptive au baiser, mais la voix perçante de Damon se fit entendre :

\- « Oh, vous ferez ça plus tard, il y a du boulot ! »

Ils s'écartèrent en riant, et se remirent au travail. Quand tout fut chargé, quand les coffres des deux camions furent fermés, les quatre chauffeurs montèrent deux par deux dans chaque camion, et attendirent le signal de départ. 

C'était l'heure du départ, et Elena et Bonnie serrèrent Caroline dans leurs bras en même temps.

\- « Je vous interdis de pleurer. » les prévint Caroline.  
\- « C'est plus fort que moi. » dit Bonnie.  
\- « Ah la la, les filles ! » soupira Damon.

En riant, Caroline prit Damon dans ses bras, et, à sa grande surprise, Damon lui rendit son étreinte, puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- « Si un jour t'en as marre de Klaus, t'as qu'à m'appeler ! »

Caroline éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de poing amical à l'épaule.

\- « Je m'en souviendrais ! » rit-elle avant de passer à Stefan, puis à Jeremy.

Matt aussi leur dit au revoir, sauf pour les garçons, ils se contentèrent de se serrer la main.

\- « Je vous appelle dès qu'on arrive à Chicago. » leur dit Caroline.  
\- « Y a intérêt ! » la prévint Bonnie.

Rebekah et Klaus se contentèrent de leur faire un hochement de tête, puis, Rebekah monta dans son 4x4 gris avec Matt, et Klaus monta dans son SUV noir avec Caroline. Ensuite, camions et voitures finirent par quitter la maison des Mikaelson, puis, au bout de dix minutes, ils quittèrent Mystic Falls.

Dans la voiture de Klaus, Caroline regarda filer le paysage de toute sa vie derrière elle. Un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en pensant qu'elle laissait derrière elle sa mère et ses amies. Klaus lui prit la main, qu'elle serra.

\- « Tu les reverras, et tu reverras ta mère, je te le promets. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Tu dis ça pour me réconforter. » dit-elle.  
\- « Non, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Caroline le regarda, et Klaus gardait ses yeux sur la route. Elle se pencha donc vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- « Merci ! » lui susurra-t-elle, en réitérant son baiser, mais cette fois à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il leur fallu une semaine pour rallier Chicago. S'arrêtant tous les deux-trois jours pour faire de l'essence, Rebekah fut la seule à s'arrêter le plus souvent car Matt était humain, et il avait des besoins plus importants que les vampires, mais ça n'empêchait pas Klaus d'avancer. Rebekah s'en fichait, elle en profitait pour faire des pauses bisous avec Matt. Klaus, connaissant Chicago comme sa poche, trouva facilement la maison qu'Elijah avait choisit pour réunir leur famille. Les camions se garèrent derrière les deux voitures, et Kol accueillit son frère et sa sœur. Quand il vit que sa sœur était avec Matt, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais Rebekah lui dit :

\- « Tu la fermes Kol ! »  
\- « J'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-il.  
\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Kol, ton regard en dit long. » intervint Elijah.

Il serra la main de Matt, prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et se plaça devant Klaus.

\- « Et bien, tu m'as l'air plus en forme que jamais. » constata-t-il.  
\- « Tu me connais ! » dit simplement Klaus.

Les deux frères se sourirent, puis, se donnèrent une étreinte fraternelle, avant qu'Elijah ne souhaite la bienvenue à Caroline, et le déchargement des camions commença, ce qui dura trois bonnes heures.

Le soir venu, Caroline se prélassait dans un bon bain, dans la salle de bain de Klaus, et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la présence de Klaus, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était sur le pas de la porte, en simple jogging, la peau couverte de terre et de transpiration. Elle savait qu'il était allé courir sous sa forme de loup, mais bizarrement, elle se fichait de savoir s'il avait fait des victimes. Elle se rendit seulement compte que rien ne pourrait changer ce qu'il était, et ce qu'elle était elle aussi. Le fait de vivre avec lui allait peut-être modifier son quotidien.

\- « Combien ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Deux ! » répondit Klaus. « Elijah a fait le ménage derrière moi. »

Elle sortit sa main droite couverte de mousse, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il sourit, et s'approcha d'elle. Prenant appuie sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Pour l'obliger à la rejoindre dans le bain, Caroline plaqua ses mains pleines de mousses sur sa peau jusque dans ses cheveux, et elle éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Klaus.

\- « T'es très sexy comme ça. » ricana-t-elle.  
\- « Tu vas me le payer. » dit-il en souriant.

Elle éclata de rire et le regarda enlever son jogging et essuyer le plus de terre possible avec une serviette, puis, il rejoignit Caroline dans la baignoire, s'installant derrière elle. Klaus enleva la mousse du cou de Caroline, puis, posa sa bouche dessus et l'embrassa, passant sa langue de temps en temps. Caroline ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. En tout cas, ce n'est pas Tyler qui l'aurait cajolé comme Klaus le fait.

\- « Hum, c'est comme ça que tu te venges ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- « Non ! » répondit-il à son oreille. « Comme ça ! »

Sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçut, Klaus avait inséré deux doigts en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ses mains s'agrippèrent sur les rebords de la baignoire, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, car, en plus de bouger ses doigts, Klaus utilisait son pouce pour caresser son clitoris. C'était tellement intense que Caroline ne tarda pas à jouir, et elle sentit un élancement à la nuque : Klaus l'avait mordu ! Elle se remettait à peine de son orgasme, quand Klaus lui présenta son poignet, dans lequel elle mordit sans perdre un instant. Quand la plaie se referma, Klaus retira son poignet, et prit le menton de Caroline entre ses doigts, et tourna son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa langoureusement. Un baiser scellé par le sang.

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline et Klaus se baladaient main dans la main, dans les bois en dehors de la ville.

\- « Ces bois sont magnifiques. » dit Caroline.  
\- « C'est apaisant. » dit Klaus.  
\- « Tu sais, j'ai envie de changer ma façon de me nourrir. Le sang a un goût de plastique avec les poches de sang. » grimaça-t-elle.  
\- « Je sais, et c'est pour ça que j'évite de trop en boire là-dedans ! » dit-il.  
\- « Tu pourrais m'aider à ne pas devenir incontrôlable ? » demanda-t-elle en arrêtant de marcher pour se coller contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
\- « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Trésor ! » dit-il en souriant.  
\- « J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » avoua-t-elle.  
\- « C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu avant qu'on se mette ensemble. » lui rappela-t-il.  
\- « C'était avant, maintenant c'est différent ! »  
\- « Voyez-vous ça ! » s'amusa-t-il.  
\- « Embrasse-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle.  
\- « Si je veux ! » dit-il, un rictus au coin de la bouche.

Caroline attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de force. Klaus jubila intérieurement, et approfondit le baiser.

Le soir même, Klaus avait demandé à Caroline de s'habiller pour sortir. Elle fouilla dans les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté lors d'une virée shopping avec Rebekah le lendemain de leur arrivée à Chicago, et en sortit une très belle robe rouge dos-nu, et qui s'évasait sur les genoux. Elle boucla ses cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, puis mis une paire d'escarpins rouges. Une fois prête, elle prit son sac à main et sortit de la chambre. Klaus l'attendait déjà dans le salon, et Kol fut le premier à voir Caroline. Il siffla, ce qui attira l'attention de Klaus, qui failli s'étouffer par tant de beauté.

\- « Et bien, j'en connais un qui va bien s'amuser en rentrant. » dit Kol.  
\- « T'es jaloux de pas avoir de copine, c'est tout. » dit Rebekah, qui s'apprêtait à sortir avec Matt.  
\- « Garde tes réflexions pour toi, sœurette. » répliqua Kol.  
\- « T'es magnifique Caroline. » lui dit Matt.  
\- « Merci ! » lui sourit-elle.

Elle eut un clin d'œil de la part de Rebekah, puis, les deux amants sortirent de la maison pour aller passer la soirée et la nuit en ville.

Klaus tendit la main à Caroline, qui la prit, et il lui fit un baisemain. Au sourire et au regard qu'il lui servait, Caroline su que Klaus adorait sa tenue. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas et quittèrent, à leur tour, la maison.

Pendant la soirée, Klaus fut un parfait gentleman. Il lui tira la chaise au restaurant, la laissa commander la première, commanda du champagne... Bref, il lui fit passer un début de soirée vraiment magique. Ce que Caroline ignorait, c'est que le restaurant possédait une salle pour les amateurs de jazz, et donc, avant le dessert, Klaus se leva, lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et l'entraîna vers la dite salle. En entrant dans la salle à travers les rideaux en mousseline rouge, Caroline fut subjuguée par tant de beauté, et surtout, la voix du chanteur qui interprétait du Franck Sinatra rendait l'endroit encore plus envoûtant. Plusieurs couples dansaient déjà au milieu de la piste, et la musique s'arrêta pour faire place à The Way You Look Tonight, l'un des grands classiques de Sinatra.

\- « Vous m'accordez cette danse, jolie damoiselle ? » demanda Klaus en donnant son bras.  
\- « Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle en prenant son bras.

Rejoignant les autres couples, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, et bougèrent au rythme lent de la chanson. Caroline eut un sourire, en se rappelant qu'ils avaient dansé la même danse lors du bal du lycée pendant la soirée à thème des années 20. Klaus la regardait dans les yeux, et il lui dit :

\- « Je t'aime, Caroline ! »

La gorge de Caroline se serra, ne sachant quoi répondre. L'aimait-elle ? Elle en était à peu près certaine. Etait-elle pour autant prête à le lui dire ? Elle ne saurait le dire !

\- « Tu n'as pas à répondre, je voulais simplement que tu le saches. » lui dit-il.

Caroline hocha la tête doucement, et la posa ensuite sur l'épaule de son partenaire, qui déposa un baiser sur son front. Durant les trois danses qu'ils exécutèrent, Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Tyler l'avait tellement blessé que les deux petits mots qu'elle voulait dire à Klaus restaient coincés dans sa bouche.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsque Klaus s'arrêta devant un hôtel trois étoiles. Quand il descendit, il donna les clés au voiturier et entraîna Caroline à l'intérieur.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda Caroline.

Klaus demanda sa clé à la réception, et se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur, et appuya sur l'étage adéquat.

\- « Klaus ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, et ça agaçait Caroline. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur étage, Klaus entra la carte-clé dans la serrure, et entra dans une magnifique suite. Caroline se figea net, et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était si luxueux, si beau qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- « Euh, Klaus, t'es dingue ! » lui dit-elle.

Quand elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle se retourna mais elle eut juste le temps de voir Klaus se baisser, et la seconde suivante, elle fut dans ses bras, comme une mariée, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

 « Rien n'est pas trop beau toi, et on va de ce pas aller dans la chambre pour que je puisse t'enlever cette robe outrageusement tentatrice. » dit-il en s'éclipsant dans l'autre pièce.

Il déposa Caroline sur le lit, qui ôta ses escarpins d'une pichenette. Se mettant debout, elle déboutonna la chemise de Klaus et lui caressa le torse tout en lui ôtant. Klaus, lui, tourna Caroline pour qu'elle soit dos à lui, puis, détacha sa robe et lui embrassa le cou, avant de faire courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes, remontant la robe sur ses hanches. Voulant à tout prix goûter sa bouche, elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa, le laissant toucher, caresser et palper ses courbes. Elle en profita également pour lui défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, et son pantalon tomba sur ses genoux. Caroline se recula et enleva entièrement sa robe, ne révélant qu'une culotte en dentelle rouge. Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, et regarda Klaus se déshabiller, puis, il vint se placer sur elle. Après un baiser langoureux, Klaus dévia sa bouche dans le cou de Caroline, puis, sur sa clavicule, sa poitrine, entre ses seins, son ventre, et lui ôta le dernier rempart. Il embrassa les cuisses de sa tentatrice, et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il embrassa fiévreusement. Ne prenant pas la peine de tirer les couvertures, Klaus se plaça entre les jambes de Caroline, et entra en elle tout en douceur. Il ne perdit pas un instant et commença à faire de lent va et viens. Lent, mais intenses. Passant ses bras sous les épaules de Klaus, Caroline resserra ensuite ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, et ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle sentait sa jouissance approcher, tellement fort que lorsque ça se produisit, elle cambra le dos, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa exprimer son plaisir par un son mi-rauque mi-aigüe. Klaus se déversa en elle au même instant, puis, se laissa retomber de tout son corps sur elle, la respiration haletante.

Caroline fut tirée d'un fabuleux rêve par des lèvres sur son épaule, et la voix de Klaus qui lui dit, d'une voix taquine :

 « On arrête de fantasmer sur moi et on se réveille. »

Caroline fut parcouru d'un fou rire et s'allongea sur le dos, ouvrant les yeux et embrassa Klaus.

 « Hum, tu veux recommencer ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, hein ? » dit-il en caressant ses hanches.  
 « Hum, arrête de parler et agis. » marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, douchés et habillés de leurs vêtements de la veille, que Klaus et Caroline quittèrent la suite de l'hôtel, tout sourire.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir passée plus d'une heure au téléphone à débattre avec Bonnie sur sa relation avec Klaus, Caroline retourna à l'intérieur de la villa et trouva Klaus en train de boire un verre de whisky avec ses frères. Décidant qu'elle l'avait assez fait attendre, et aussi qu'elle allait exploser si elle ne le lui disait pas, Caroline s'approcha de lui, et, avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, sous les sifflements de Kol. Elijah affichait une mine amusée, quand, stoppant le baiser, Klaus reprit son souffle et Caroline qui lui dit :

 « Je t'aime ! »

Et là, ce fut comme si un énorme poids s'ôtait de ses épaules, et la pression qui oblitérait son cœur s'envola.

 « Ça y est, je l'ai dis ! » dit-elle.  
 « Il était temps si tu veux mon avis. » dit Elijah, en levant son verre comme pour trinquer à sa santé.

Kol fit de même, puis, Klaus ne su quoi faire d'autre que d'embrasser Caroline de nouveau.

\- « Bon, allez dans votre chambre ça devient écœurant là ! » leur dit Kol.

Et, en un flash, le couple disparu du salon. Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant, et firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre.

A l'étage, dans leur chambre, Klaus et Caroline firent l'amour avec une passion dévorante, sans arrêter de se murmurer des "je t'aime". Oublié Tyler ! Son avenir était avec Klaus. Son éternité était avec Klaus, et Caroline ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant !


End file.
